She leads the Pack
by EwokMeow
Summary: Patrick is introduced to a life of selling newspapers and his new Lodge House by a female leader Casey. Patrick is a run away, while his mother sings about her wanting of his return, amongst the Nuns giving handouts to the Newies in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. It's short and sweet, but I'll probably be working on the next chapter soon. So any criticism and comments are welcome.

Patrick groaned as he awoke, closing his eyes to the bright morning sun turning to his side, blinking rapidly against the bright light. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, squeezing his eyes together twice then pushing himself to his feet. He dusted himself off, leaning his back against the wall of a shop. Through the window the owner of the shop could be seen sweeping behind the counter, clearing his shop of such dust that may have collected over the night. The owner swept the front of his store, tidying up the few merchandise available; readying it for his daily stream of customers. He made his way to the sidewalk just outside his shop, realizing Patrick leaning against the wall of his shop, he inhaled deeply not hiding the look of disgust towards the boy

"Off with you now, boy! Filthy boy, off with you now! Move along!"

Patrick sneered at the shopkeeper while walking to the corner a shop over, crossing the street. All the shops doing like the first: completing their daily opening routines. One shop, a bakery, catches his sense of smell and sight. Patrick's stomach growls, as he steps up to the shop, pressing his hands and face against the shop's window. Above his head reads: Jacob's Bakery: in gold lettering, lined with black. A few seconds pass before he realizes the shopkeeper is not in front of the shop. He pushes the door hoping it'll open to his relief it does. The bell above it rings, he swiftly grabs a fresh loaf of bread from a cooling rack, just behind the counter. He bolts from the shop, again the bell rings, this time louder quicker sounding. The baker rushes from the back and sees Patrick leaving his shop. Angered, Jacob the Baker, bolts after Patrick.

"Thief! Thief!"

Patrick looks behind him keeping an eye on Jacob, just as he looks forward he has no time to react cutting the corner of a shop too short, smashing his left knee into the cement wall. Patrick cries in pain, falling to the ground, the bread flies in the air a couple hundred feet, sliding further, as it hits the ground; pieces breaking off on impact. He immediately grabs his left knee with both his hands, quietly whimpering in pain.

"Serves you roight! Serves youse roight, child! You stole from my shop! Serves youse roight!" Jacob screams, as he runs ahead of Patrick to gather up his goods. The baker heads back toward Patrick, holding the stolen goods, "Now I can't sell this! I can't sell this, youse ratty kid!" He waves the bread in Patrick's face "You ruined a sale of mine, child." The baker kicks Patrick in the right side of the ribs hard, as he storms back down to his bakery. Patrick whimpers and stifles back tears. He attempts to sit up, but a sharp pain shoots through his chest he grunts, on the second attempt he sits up. Taking a deep breath, although a painful one, has him believing his ribs are only deeply bruised. His knee is in worse shape already swelling up even through his thin tattered pants. The attempt to stand up fails immediately, as he offers most of the weight on his left leg. An instant loud whimper escapes him as he falls back down to the ground.

"Bad idea" he says to himself "stupid, stupid, stupid." The second attempt using his right leg gives better results, he slowly stands favoring most of his weight on his right. Finally he's up, hopping to the nearest building, putting out his right hand to stabilize himself. He hops and limps alongside the shop into an alley in between this shop and its' neighbor. He follows the building of the shop roughly five hundred feet into the alley and sets himself down.

"Smashed your knee up pretty bad. Didn't youse?" Patrick jumps at the sudden sound of a voice. "I saws it alls; that man chasing youse and youse running into that shop and he kicked youse in the ribs. Smashed up youse knee pretty bad. Hows youse ribs?" Patrick looks to his right to see a girl as dirty as him. "You're a girl?"

"Damn roight I am." She wore a newsboy cap, she took it off and tucked her hair, down below her shoulders, underneath her cap. "So hows youse ribs?" she repeats just as she finishes tucking her hair into her cap. "Because youse knee is in bad shape; I can definitely see that."

"My ribs are fine, just bruised real bad that's all. So where did youse come from?"

"Atop the buildings got up there and down on the fire escapes."

"Well, my name is Patrick. It's nice to meet youse"

"Casey. But my gang calls me Suitcase. It's our cover up names so nobodies recognize us, like the bulls. I just got done selling my papes. I was headed back to the Lodge House. Come with me? I'll help you there. They'll actually give us something to eat, but it's two cents. I can cover youse for now though."

Casey "Suitcase" helps up Patrick putting his arm around her shoulders. "Youse gonna hafta help me here a little, though." They walk down to the Lodge House "Just a few blocks away" she tells him.

They walk in silence for the next fifteen minutes, before Patrick's curiosity gets the best of him, "So why do they calls youse Suitcase?" She ignores this, as the Lodge House is in sight. As they enter the Lodge House; everyone looks up. Seeing a new guest to their home, a boy comes up and helps Casey with Patrick. "Thanks Snack. Just sets him down on the couch" The two set him down on a tattered and dusty couch.

"They says you should elevate youse knee if hurt." Snack says directing it towards Casey. There is a girl sitting on the couch next to Patrick, she gets up and helps elevate Patrick's knee by putting his leg on the length of the couch. "Smash his leg up pretty bad. That Jacob character chased him outs his shop. Hes dropped his fresh bread too. Jacob just picked it up and yelled at him. Something about can't sell it no more. Took it roight away and probablys threw it away." A sound of irritated grunts flooded the Lodge House's Gather Room. Patrick assumed this Jacob the Baker character has been trouble in the past. "Tomorrows you going to hafta sell some papes to earn your keep here and everywhere else. Even with your bum knee, Smash." Patrick perked up to the sound of his nickname

"Wows!" exclaimed someone amongst the crowd. "She gave youse name quickly." Everyone agreed with Arrow "Pretty neat"

"Alroight, shall we get some food? Don't worries I'll explain everything in a little, after we alls eat." Casey said. It's obvious Casey is the leader of the pack, Patrick thinks to himself. He watches her as she takes off her hat letting her matted hair fall. She hangs up her bag and hat on an old beat up wooden hat rack. " Come on Snack. Help me take him to the Kitchen so we cans eat." The entire Gather Room proceeds to the Kitchen. Casey, Patrick, and Snack are behind the group; they set Patrick on an uneven wooden chair and go get their soup, bread and cheese for dinner. Snack and Casey finally come over with their own and Patrick's food setting themselves up on the table. "It's all we's got" explains Snack. "It looks delicious" Patrick says "Thank you" "No, thank Suitcase. She has it all in order." Snack smiles at Casey and then at Patrick. Casey smiles at them both, lingering on their newest newsie. "Thank youse, Suitcase." Patrick "Smash" says and he proceeds to eat his grub.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: First off, I'd like to thank woopsiamawesome for my first review. Second, sorry for the late update I've been busy with work and rehearsals as we approach our two day show time. Just need to get through the excitement of tech and dress. I read through this chapter a little more and took more time on It so it's written a little better. Just to warn you, I am not the best at punctuation, but I try. Enjoy! Just settling for the characters in this chapter.**

"I haven't eaten like that in a long time." Patrick sits back in his chair, hand on his stomach, a slight smirk on his face. "I mean the food was fresh; I wasn't expecting such fresh food."

"Haus, he takes care of us. He tries to ration out the bread that is a couple days old or so. It's better than the really stale bread; I mean it's nothing real fresh, but it's definitely something." Arrow says, without looking at Patrick, bread in his mouth. Arrow had come and joined his usual table made up of Suitcase, Snack, and himself. Others sat at the same table, but had occasionally made conversation with the three. A very tight knit group they are.

"Swallow youse food before youse talk, Arrow. Such disgust." Suitcase stares directly at him.'

"Are youse me mother?" Silence. Arrow turns his attention to Suitcase, who is glaring at him, he averts his eyes then his head back to his food, opens his mouth to make another snide remark, but decides against it. "Such a girl." He whispers, at this, he snaps his head in Suitcase's direction; she did not hear his comment, a sigh of relief, and a nervous quick smile.

"By the ways, just in case youse were wondering: Haus is the Lodge Master, he oversees everything and makes sure everyone is awakes on time to go and get our papers." Suitcase explains to Smash. "So nows that we're done eating, we have to pick up our dishes and put them in one of the wash buckets." The others have already mingled to the wash buckets placing them almost neatly into inside. "Set them down as neatly as youse can. Haus and the staff really likes it that way; plus, we would have to restack all thems dirty dishes again. It takes forever! So wes just do it in the first place."

Snack catches up to keep pace with Suitcase, he had been quite the entire meal, after he had explained that it was all they had to Smash.,

"Oh hello Snack." Smash acknowledges his presence, as they set down their dishes inside the wash bucket.

"Hey Smash, looks to me youse really enjoyed the food. Sometimes we go out to eat at this place called Madison Square's Best. The food's cheap theres for us." He gives a quiet shy smile towards Smash, a completely harmless glint in his eye.

"He's real quiet when he eats, but boy, can he talks youse ear off when he's not eating and get him to talk." Arrow makes eye contact with Suitcase then Smash, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Arrow's yawn is prevalent spreading amongst the group.

"Follow me, Smash. I'll show youse your room, your bed." A glint in Smash's blue eyes, a radiant smile spreads across his face. He quickly runs his hand over his blond hair.

"Youse need a haircut. Youse need to be more clean. Come here with me." Smash follows Suitcase, the others have already headed off to their beds. They head back to the Gather Room, a boy sits alone. "Hey Rain, this heres is Smash."

"I saws youse when youse came in." A quite voice directed towards Smash. "Hows youse knee?"

Smash stays silent for a couple seconds. "Still hurts real bad but I can bare it rights now."

"That's good"

"Rain's real quiet. Only Asian we got"

"Thanks Suitcase"

"Of course, not a problem, Rain. Hey, I was wondering. I know it's late but can youse cut his hair?"

"Okay."

"He has a pair of scissors he saved up his earnings forever. He keeps them as sharp as hes can." Suitcase explains.

Rain had pulled up a chair, politely waiting for Suitcase to stop talking. "Come sit here and don't move. Otherwise I'll cut off youse ear or youse could have a big chunk of hair missing from youse head." Rain's eyes light up as a quick image pops into his head of Smash missing a big chunk of his hair. A soft chuckle escapes his chest.

Smash glances over at Rain as he laughed softly taking his seat on the chair and Rain quickly gets to work, hair falling all around onto the ground. Smash can hear as the scissors cut the hair from around his ear, he flinches an uncontrolled action. "Don't move! I almost took youse ear off!"

"Sorry."

"I know it's unnerving hearing the scissors nears youse ear. Youse almost done; I'm just going to clean up around youse ears and finish cutting it to the hair line on the back of youse head."

Rain had taken roughly two inches of hair off all over Smash's head. He dusted off Smash's back of stray hair. "Youse going to itch, I tried to get as much as I could off." Rain says this in a quiet voice, he goes around to the front of Smash "Stand and let it all fall off. Smash stands, blond hair falls off his body, hesitantly Rain moves his hand toward Smash's chest; as he realizes Smash doesn't too much mind he helps dust the excess hair off his chest. "There all done" Rain draws a small dirty mirror out of his bag, where he keeps his scissor, showing Smash the results. A smile boards his face.

"I love it, Rain, thank you!" Smash's voice is absolutely genuine.

"Looks good on youse!" Suitcase says, as she pushes her brown hair out of hair out of her face. "Well, come with us, Rain. We must be getting off to bed now."

Rain grabs the broom and pan set to stay in the Gather Room, sweeps up the hair, throws it in a wash bucket then he grabs his small leather bag with his scissors and small dirty mirror. The trek is made in silence, stairs are climbed, a detail Smash didn't even notice until just now. A door is pushed open, a white half melted candle sits on a small wooden desk, and matches set next to it. Suitcase picks these up, lights the candle, and shows Smash his bed.

"This one is empty. Make sure the bed is made every morning, Haus awakes us when the sun comes up." She swings the candle over the bottom bunk of the beds. Rain settles down on the top, Smash crawls under the blanket, a sky blue, is a little stiff but soft at the same time.

"I like the color" Smash says, as the candle is taken away from near his bed and blown out.

"Sleep well. I am going to the girls' room. Youse have Rain here if youse need anything. He's always liked the top bunk. Arrow is a couple bunks to youse right. He's on the bottom one too. Snack is on the tops. Alright early morning and a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I haven't been writing too much lately. But here's a fairly long chapter not too many reviews. I hope you all like it regardless! This chapter kind of slows down, then picks up some more speed. It also has a lot off dialogue...Well, enjoy!**

Smash snapped open his eyes, turning over on his stomach pressing his face into his pillow, grabbing the edge of his mattress. The pillow muffled his sequels of pain, muffled his wimping.

"Owww. Hmmph. Ow. Mmmmm." He didn't want to awake Rain or the other boys, he took a deep breath, turned over onto his back taking quick and short breaths. Lightly placing a hand on his knee has him wincing in pain, even the slightest touch hurt. Baring his teeth he sat up hitting his head bottom of the top bunk.

"Jeez!" just above a whisper.

"Smash?" a sleepy voice came from the bed above his. "Did youse hit youse head?"

"Yeah, but I'm alright. I forgot where I was for a moment. I forgot about youse bed above me."

Light laughter.

Smash stood up, ignoring the pain in his knee, and faced Rain in his bed.

"Why youse laughing!" he said in an angry whisper.

"Sorry, Smash. " Laughter. "But what a ways to wake up. It's fresh to have a new alarm clock other than Haus clapping his hands and shaking every boy in here who ignored his wake up clap call." Laughter.

Smash stands there for a second, then chuckles, "Well sorry for awaking youse, Rain."

"No, youse fine. Haus is coming in soon anyways maybe about thirty minutes or so's."

"My knee woke me up, a sudden sharp pain just hit me. The pain is ebbing aways though."

"Well, that's good. Youse be learning to sell papes with Suitcase today. She isn't exactly the one to go easy one anyone." Rain explained "Take seat on youse bed. Haus should be heres any minute now. Just don't hit youse head again." Laughter.

Smash sits back down on his bed, careful not to hit his head. Some of the other boys have stirred, but no one breaks the silence.

"I'm kinda nervous, Rain."

"Hows so's?" Rain asks inquisitively.

"I hope Suitcase don't go too hard on me. I hope I can sell papes good enough."

" Youse worries too much. Youse do just fine. Case will be proud of youse. "

"Thanks, Rain."

The door of the Boys' Sleep is pushed open, clapping cascades through the room,

"Wakes up, boys! Wakes up!" More clapping cascades the room.

"Presses are running, the papes are hot, wake up!"

Haus walks over to a boy who turns over in his bed, and shakes him,

"Come on Box. Get up outs of youse bed." Haus says in a tender but authoritive voice.

"Just lets me sleeps in me box."

Scattered laughter fills the room.

"Sees, he awakes everyone, claps, and says the papes are hot and all. Box never gets up; he always says he wants to stay in his bed or his box as he calls it. Hence his name."

"Start heading down to buy youse papes, boys, I'll go get the girls up."

"Take a bath, Smash? It'll help youse sell more papes since youse don't stink around people. Come on I'll show youse the wash bucket and the pump."

Rain walked over to the two wash tubs that were sitting in a smaller connected room, he gave Smash some soap sitting on the counter and started to pump some water into the tub.

"Takes off youse clothe and get into the tub."

Smash stood there looking at Rain, Rain looked back at him waiting for Smash to undress, after a few seconds Rain had the, come on do as I say now, look in his eyes.

"Come on Smash. Don't be so subconscious about it all it's okay, it's all boys in heres. I'll turn arounds if youse want and let youse get into the tub."

"Okay, turn around and I'll let youse know when I'm in."

Rain turned around as Smash undressed himself, as he took off his shirt his arms outstretched over his head, his ribs showed through his skin and slightly showed when he had his arms down. Smash threw his clothes to the side and got into the tub being forced to draw his legs to his chest.

"This water is cold!"

Rain turned around "Sorry Smash, some days we do heat it up on the stove. Just scrub youse self with the soap don't forget youse hair."

Smash scrubbed himself with the soap, scrubbing all the dirt he could see on his body, then washing his hair. Rain pumped the water to rinse him off, indicating Smash to put his head under the spout to rinse out his hair. Rain walked over and grabbed Smash a towel.

"Here dry youse self-off."

"Thanks, Rain. Are youse taking one too?"

"No, I don't have enough time. I'll take one later, but we's usually don't take lots of baths heres. Maybe once a week or more than that. The water for baths don't come very easily. The girls should be up and ready, I'm sure Suitcase is waiting for youse."

The boys file out of the room headed down to buy their papes, right at the top of the stairs to the side stands Suitcase, her long matted hair out and her cap in her hands. A smile broadens her face as Smash and Rain walk up to her.

"Youse ready?" She asks looking at Smash and smiles at Rain. Arrow is a couple boys behind the two, but Snack isn't seen just yet.

"I'm ready, Suitcase! I can't wait to sell with youse."

"So's youse going to go up to the counter and ask for the amount of papes youse think youse can sell. They're going to cost youse about one cent per paper so 100 is $1.00. Alroigt, let's go downstairs and go get our papes."

"Suitcase waits up for me!" Arrow comes walking briskly towards the two "Where's Snack at?"

"I think he already went downstairs. I haven't seen him and the stream of boys is almost all gone."

"Snack!" Arrow yells. "Snack! Have youse gone downstairs already?"

A couple of the straggling boys give a look at Arrow, his tall frame, with too big hanging shirt, and dirty blond hair.

"Seriously, Arrow." Suitcase says.

Arrow smiles at Suitcase then starts for the stairs. "Well he didn't answer so I guess youse right, Case. He is probably down the stairs."

Suitcase mouth hangs open, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes, and she sighs.

"This Arrow character. Always thinks he's funny and that…well, I don't knows what he thinks. It's Arrow." Suitcase says to Smash as they walk down the stairs. She says this loud enough for Arrow to hear. He looks back at her and give a big sarcastic smile.

"I likes youse Arrow. Youse a funny boy, I likes youse." Suitcase tells him. "Well time to starts the day."

"Oh there's Snack he walked down the stairs without us." Arrow said "Come stand in line with us Snack?"  
"Sure." Snack said walking over to the group. Snack has black hair and is just under average height for his age, his brown eyes looking at each one in the group.

"Here's the counter where we buy our papes and sell them for the day. If youse look up there to youse right, youse see the catwalk and a giant chalkboard, which is where they write the front page headline on. Sometimes the headline isn't so….interesting. So's we look through the paper in its entirety or just make up a headline to stretch the truth. Just skim through the pape and maybe from a couple words youse can make up a better one." Suitcase explained this to Smash as best as she could as they waited in line. "This headline is pretty good though, body found in park, I guess I'll have to teach youse with a tougher headline another day."

As they get up to the circulation counter the boy in front of the group buys his papers and has a couple in one hand the rest under his arm. He lifts the papers in his hand to his nose and takes a sniff of them. Smash's face scrunches up as he looks at the boy. Rain realizes where Smash's attention is and explains to him who this kid is. "Oh that's Sniff. He always does that sniffs his papes right when he gets them. No one even knows why he just likes to sniff his papes. Guess he like the smell of fresh off the press papers."

"I'll takes 100 papes, Maurice."

"$1.00 girlie."

Suitcase hands $1.00 over to Maurice, she receives them from the helper, she moves to the side and counts her papers, as she is satisfied with the correct amount. She fully turns her attention to Smash, who orders 75 papers.

"Must be the new kid I've heard Haus talk about."

Smash hands Maurice his .75 and receives his papes, he counts them just as he saw Suitcase do so.

"Yeah, the kid named Smash." Arrow chimes smacking Smash on his back. "Youse sure youse don't want more papers than that?"

"I'm good for now. Is this a fair amount for my first day, Suitcase?"

"I think youse could sell more, but youse already paid up, so I say youse are good. We'll wait for the rest of the boys to get their papers."

Rain was the last to join the group, they all walked out to the street and said their good byes, going their separate ways to sell their papers.

"There's an early matinee show today. So I hope I can get the people to buy them off of me quickly; after all waiting in line should supply time for reading what's going on in the world." Arrow says, he smiles at everyone, and doesn't wait for an answer as he walks to his spot in front of the theatre. Snack and Rain take off to their spots as well without another word said.

"I sell near the corner of this Barber Shop, they like to read as they get their hair cut and shaved." Suitcase explains excitedly. Smash follows Suitcase to her spot and she smiles at him. "Watch and learn. BODY FOUND IN PARK. A DEAD BODY! THREE CENTS GET IT ROIGHT HERE." A handful of people walk up to Suitcase and give them their money in exchange for a paper.

"Wow!" Smash says his eyes wide and sparkling. "Youse good at this!"

"Stupid girl selling papers why should I buy one from some girl?" A random passerby says loud enough for them to hear.

Smash looks over at Suitcase, examining her face for any emotional change, he sees none.

"That doesn't bother youse?"

"No, I get it more often than youse think. I've heard the other girls do too. I don't know why there's a problem of being a girl. Go ahead and give it a shot."

"Dead body in park." Smash just barely raises his voice.

"Louder!" She encourages him "Really sell youse hurt knee show them youse a gimp."

"THREE CENTS! POLICE FIND BODY IN PARK! BUY A PAPER AND READ ALL ABOUT!"

People come over to Smash purchasing papers from him.  
"There youse go now youse have the hang of it."

"Don't youse think it's a little steep to have each paper one cent each and selling them at three cents each? Not too much of a profit is made." Smash asks as they walk back to the Lodge House.

Suitcase shrugs, "I never really thought too much about it. I figured making the two extra dollars is pretty good. It pays our dues and helps pay for the next day's dues. We still have some money left over….well about $1.00 once everything is finalized and settled with rent and food. We just have to save up."

The two see Snack approaching them as Arrow walks towards Snack, closing his bag properly. He had just joined up with Rain a few seconds ago.

"Hey!" Snack says as he sees Suitcase and Smash "How was youse first day?

"It went well. Suitcase is a good teacher" He smiles and nods at her.

"Well easy headline today" Arrow says

"Yeah, not too bad of a news day." Rain said

"Well, let's head in." Suitcase says.

"What do we's do in our spare time?" Smash questions to no one in particular.

"Sometimes there's an evening edition, but that is only sometimes, we go out to eat sometimes too. But other times, we likes to put our stuff away and maybe go for a walk or play some games in the Gather Room." Rain says.

"Well, I'm tired. I didn't know how much work this actually was….there is a lot of walking around in a small area." Smash admits.

"Youse get used to it. Shall we play some card games?" Suitcase sees the general agreement amongst the group. "Alroight until supper time let's just relax. Smash, here, had a big day."

A few newsies are already in The Gather Room, a card game is set up including everyone, smiles and laughter fill The Gather Room. The Gather Room starts to fill up as this indicates the end of the day and supper right around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Supper had been eaten, the dishes were set properly into their wash buckets the dining room emptied as some of the newsies had gone to bed. While others went to The Gather Room, including Suitcase, Smash, Snack, and Arrow. Rain started towards the Boys' Sleep Room. A loud clopping sound rang in Rain's ears he stopped looking back to see Arrow running towards him.

"Hey Rain, come and sit with us in The Gather Room since youse never really eat with us during supper time."

"I'm tired, Arr…."

Rain was pulled back forcefully by his arm, spun around twice and dragged over to where the rest were standing.  
"Youse very assertive, Arrow, very assertive." Suitcase said. "Youse have to be careful youse could've taken off his arm!" She stared at the side of his head, he turned to her starting directly into her eyes. Quickly giving his full attention back to Rain he hugged him, a little too hard. Rain squealed in pain.

"Youse have a strong hug. Let go of me I'll stay. I'll stay." Arrow released Rain who pushed him a few steps away.  
"Youse have to stop being so shy, Rain. Youse definitely invited into our group." Snack said, clapping his hand on Rain's shoulder. "We like youse; there isn't a doubt about it."

"Of course, youse more than welcome to be part of this group. After all, youse gave Smash a haircut last night, and it was pretty late when I asked youse. Youse had not a problem doing so."

Rain smiled shyly at the compliment from Suitcase who sat down on the floor the boys followed her lead. A circle was made for them to converse with each other, at first the circle had been quiet. Tiredness shown in each set of eyes, especially Smash's eyes.

"How'd he do?" Snack asked Suitcase "on his very first day. I remember the first day almost like it was yesterday."

"He did real good. I was pretty impressed with him today. He makes a good selling partner." She told Snack; she turned to Smash. "Youse did very good. Remember one day, despite youse being a good selling partner, youse be on youse own. Find youse own spot to sell youse papers; just make sure it isn't too close from where someone else is at."

"GOING TO MY BOX TO SLEEP! NIGHTY NIGHT!"

Smash jumped at the sudden outburst, everyone but Smash said good night to Box, who promptly walked into The Boys' Sleep.

"He likes to announce when he's going to go to bed to everyone ever so often. Youse get used to it. What a group of people we's have here." Rain told Smash.

"Youse definitely get used to his random outbursts. He's a good kid though." Suitcase said.

"So tell us about youse first day." Snack said tapping Smash on his shoulder.

"Suitcase helped me a lot selling my papers." He smiles at Suitcase "At first, I was quiet she told me to be louder. I screamed out the headline and people actually bought my papers!"

"Yeah, he was so quiet, just barely above how we's are talking roight now."

"Youse expected to sell papes like that!" Arrow snorted with uncontrolled laughter.

Ignoring Arrow's comment Smash continued "Someone walking by said they'd never buy a paper from a girl. They didn't even buy a paper off of me and I asked her if she was bothered by it and she said she wasn't."

"When youse a girl youse get used to it." Suitcase said sighing.

"Nothing really bothers her." Arrow pointed out. "At least it's something she doesn't show it. It's really something I admire about her." He smiles at her."

Suitcase bites her lip, letting it slide under her teeth, slightly smiling at Arrow.

"Yeah, well, I think Smash is going to be great at selling newspapers. Remember Smash, just a couple more days and youse be on youse own." Suitcase veered the topic from herself to someone else.

Deep down these things did bother her at times but she didn't want this to surface because she thought it made her look weak. She believed just because a girl was selling newspapers didn't make her any different from a boy; a kid just trying to get by. She never understood why girls were never treated the same as boys. As the boys talked about whether they should go to bed or each one of them threw out a suggestion of what to talk about next. For Suitcase, The Lodge House, the world seemed to pull itself back, to turn down the sound. Just a blur of clothes and quiet indistinct chatter fell upon her she was stuck on Arrow's comment of nothing bothering her and how he'd admired her for just that. She felt like she was lying to him to everyone pretending that this hadn't bothered her one bit.

"Case? Did you hear anything said?" Snack said poking her on the shoulder. He brought her out of her shoulrevere.

"No I didn't hear anything youse said Snack. Or anyone else for that matter." She said slightly snapping.

"Why youse so touchy all of a sudden?" Arrow asked with a shocked look on his face.

"The truth is it does bother me. It bothers me just because I'm a girl and this includes the others is why not buy a paper from _me_?I don't understand why people even have the nerve to say that they wouldn't buy one from me." She quickly scanned the boys' faces. "Oh that's a girl better not buy one from her!" She said this in a mimicking tone. "Some days I just don't care what they say and other days, it just hits me, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean they shouldn't buy any kind of papers from me! I need to stand tall against these people and just….I don't know…shove the paper in their face and say that I have the same paper as the boys do!" Her voice faltered and cracked tears started to stream down her face.

"Case? Don't cry…." Arrow walked up to her putting his arms around her she stood up and pushed him down to the ground, turning her back to him.

Tears filled his eyes, but he did not cry, when he blinked the tears ran down his face. "I don't know what to do" Arrow's voice cracked "I never seen youse cry, Case. I don't like it at all. Please don't be upset please don't be sad!"

" I want to go to New York City tomorrow after we're done selling papers. I want to see Mush and have a talk with Jack Kelly too." She said walking to the Girls Sleep Room.

"I think we all should go to bed. We'll see how she is in the morning when we get our papes off of the presses" Rain said this as he stood up "Come on Smash, Snack, Arrow."

Rain, Snack, and Smash walked to the Boys Sleep Room together as Arrow walked solemnly behind them. His bottom lip quivered but he refused to let the tears flow down his face. As the other three boys tucked themselves in and fell asleep fairly quickly Arrow had laid in bed silently crying.  
"It's my fault for making her cry I don't like seeing her cry. I never seen her cry before and I don't like it when she does." He thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: A slower chapter, but the next chapter will feature some of the NYC Newsies such as Jack Kelly and Mush. Please leave any type of comment. Much appreciated!**


End file.
